Investigation of the characteristics of estrogen-2-hydroxylating enxyme in limbic system. This information will be used to evaluate the amount of this enzyme in various regions of the brain under a variety of reproductive states and its subcellular localization. The interaction between catechol-estrogens and tyrosine hydroxylase will also be studied.